1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a system and method for using a machine-readable medical marking for managing medical actions or procedures, and more particularly, to generating and using machine-readable medical markings that are used for accessing up-to-date data associated with a patient's medical information (e.g., pre-operative and post-operative information as well as information on the surgical procedure itself).
2. Discussion of the Background
During known surgical procedures, it is possible for mistakes to be made because a doctor incorrectly identifies any one of (1) a patient, (2) a procedure to be performed, (3) allergies of the patient, (4) site of the surgery, (5) level of the surgery, (6) diagnostic reports (e.g., lab reports for test results, blood results, etc.). Such a mistake may occur because there is an insufficient connection between (1) the patient (who may be unconscious), (2) the patient's information, and (3) the information about the patient's procedure. Accordingly, a need exists for providing a greater connection between (1) the patient (who may be unconscious), (2) the patient's information, and (3) the information about the patient's procedure.